Forum:Second disc in dead space 2 CE
i've been searching all over the internet and i can't find any answers as to why my dead space 2 collector's edition came with a second disc, that seemingly is identical to the first disc, anyone care to answer my question? :Have you tried playing the disc by putting it in your console/PC? — subtank (7alk) 17:07, January 26, 2011 (UTC) :Dude Its the campaign, it takes two discs, believe me (Teh CrackShot 18:13, January 26, 2011 (UTC)) :That doesn't really make sense, Crack. Most Collectors Editions come with additional discs that have certain kinds of special content, such as soundtracks, concept art, bonus featurettes and the like. Like Subtank said, try putting it in your computer, check to see if the CD says anything else on it (Soundtrack, etc), and if all else fails, confirm that it is simply an extra game CD if it is exactly identical. Maybe you got lucky? Let us know when you find out. Obskura 02:27, January 27, 2011 (UTC) I have the limited edition and that as well comes with a second disc. Dead Space 2 is just a long game! Kcdude500 03:09, January 27, 2011 (UTC) :I also have the Limited Edition, but only one disc. Explain? Maybe it's just a system thing, which is a tad pathetic. Obskura 03:20, January 27, 2011 (UTC) I have no idea. I was using disc one all the way up until chapter 7 or 8 and then the game told me to insert dics 2 to continue. Kcdude500 03:24, January 27, 2011 (UTC) :Alright then, I guess we'll have to wait until someone that has a PS3 (or I get to those chapters) to find out. lol Obskura 04:10, January 27, 2011 (UTC) :Ah My bad then, I was just excited to find out that xbox 360 Dead Space 2 had two discs (just game only). On another topic, we need pages for the Riot RIG and the Elite Engineering RIG, two rigs unlocked by beating the game. (Teh CrackShot 15:26, January 27, 2011 (UTC)) : :I gotta the second disc too ( i ve not the collectors ) ^^ you surly need it when you install the game....i don't know about the campaign !!! :) DAMN I GOT THE GAME BUT I CANNOT PLAY IT UNTILL THE RELEASE DATE...that's a stupid thing to do, E.A !!! some players are just using it right now !!! -.- Exxere 15:55, January 27, 2011 (UTC) : :I have the PS3 version and I only got one disk and completed the single player with that one disk. :Vesstheelite : :The game comes with 2 Discs for the campaign for the 360 and it all comes on one disc for the PS3 including the Limited Edition which has DS: Extraction. Apparently it has to do with the data capacity of the Blu-Ray disc.Tehzim 09:37, January 28, 2011 (UTC) : :Tehzim is correct, single layer Blu-Ray holds 25GB of data, and a single layer DVD holds 4GB of data. This is why the XBox 360 version has two discs and the PS3 has one.--ProParkour 20:41, February 1, 2011 (UTC)